


Los Tres Geckos: Start a Riot Seth/Kate

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, Demonic Possession PTSD, F/M, Kate Fuller makes heart shaped pancakes, Los Tres Geckos, Mvid, Pining, Post Season 3, Richie Ships It, Seth tries so hard, Sharing a Bed, music video, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: What comes next. Post Season 3 headcanon video.
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Richard Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko, Los Tres Geckos - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Los Tres Geckos: Start a Riot Seth/Kate

Feedback welcome!


End file.
